


Platonic Love

by lovesquareinparis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Platonic Relationships, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesquareinparis/pseuds/lovesquareinparis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a drabble about what I think the love square would be if you made all feelings platonic. Also a slight plea for more platonic feelings fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Love

Give me Marichat where they're thick as thieves, best friends, where they let their confidence run wild with no hindrance. The wildest parts of themselves. The unerring and easy friendship that most people never achieve. A friendship that's so strong and all consuming, what else would they need?

Give me Ladrien with the most broken parts of themselves, the parts muttered at midnight to a pair of listening ears. Where they're both so shattered, they cling to each other to bear through the storm. Pedestals are broken as they realize that they're just a person. Just another person. And in the fires, friendship is forged.

Give me Adrienette with the blush of first love fading. Two people sure and steady with teenage friendship, knowing that they can depend on the other. A structure like Lego, bricks being added one by one, with the knowledge that we did this together. Easy come, easy go, easy to, easy fro.

Give me Ladynoir with a shared challenge and a sibling bond. Teasing, fighting, adoring, irritating. The vibe that this is what we do, this is how we do us. An arm around a shoulder one moment, shoved away the next, with no hurt feelings in the mix. With mischievous grins and knowing exactly what the other is thinking. Two only children, suddenly having a sibling.

Give me the love square with platonic feelings. Because there is so much more they could be than ‘in love.’

**Author's Note:**

> That being said, I am a sinner, and please don't stop writing the sin. They're just such amazing characters, and I want to see them without the romantic love factor, see how that pans out.


End file.
